This One's for My Fans
by spegs
Summary: This is a fanfic written by me but with the creativity of all the fans of IS involved! if you wanna be a part of it then check it out! SORRY I had reviews disabled at first! It's fixed now!
1. Chapter 1

**SO here is a beginning! I hope you like it! Just working with ideas so I know it's short but trust me as we go on, the chapters will get longer =] PROMISE .... REVIEW PLEASE!**

"You better watch out, remember, I'm poison," Jude laughed as she hid her anguish.

"Jude, you have got to let the guy go, he isn't going to stop hurting you anytime soon" Sadie paused, "He left for a reason, don't forget that"

"Yeah, Sades, it's just..." Jude said, looking down at her feet.

"You love him, I know,but it's been what, 9 months?" Sadie said expecting a response.

"Oh, I have a new song, I'm gonna perform at the show tomorrow night, maybe if you come I won't feel like jumping off the stage as much" she weakly smiled, changing the subject. "Whatever makes you happy sis" Sadie smiled from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hey! Don't throw that on me!" What? Are you afraid?" "NO! Don't!" "Oh great Sadie! Now I'm covered in glitter!You are so gonna get it!" "Get over it diva, everyone thinks you're a Barbie anyway, not like a little glitter is gonna hurt the matter", Sadie tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help breaking. The girls started laughing hysterically.

Jude caught her breath and asked "What am I going to do after you and Kwest get married?" "Oh, you know you'll be able to get along without me annoying the hell out of you every second of the day."Sadie loved to see that look on her sister's face. "Uh, see, that right there, I'll miss those smart-ass remarks." Jude had to admit, Sadie had a way of making her smile most of the time. "So you thinking of kids anytime soon after the wedding?" Jude poked at her sister while they worked the glitter out of each other's hair. "Well, Jude, the thing is...." They were interrupted when someone started knocking on their door.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Who the hell would be knocking at 2 in the morning?" Jude looked at Sadie, worried. Sadie got up and opened the door, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Sadie! We have to get you and Jude out of here now!" the voice said forcefully.

"What? Why?" by that time Jude was at the door. Before anyone could answer a set of hands was hurrying the girls out the door and into the car. The door was shut behind them.

"Put your seat belts on!" Jude recognized that voice, but couldn't place it.

"Why, where are we going? What's wrong?"

" Jude, I don't have time to explain anything, just trust me, OK? You're going to be safe, I promise, I'm not leaving"

"Tommy?"

_**Why are they running? Where are they going? What was Sadie going to say before Tommy came?**_

**Hang in there and I'll get to the next chapter quickly! Reviews help the creative process and don't forget that I am open to direction in the story from you guys! If you have any ideas or tips on improving, let me know, this IS my first fanfic and I always welcome constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so fun! ENJOY!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! ;-)**

* * *

Jude sat in the back seat of the car, staring out the window. When was anyone going to talk? It had been hours and still nothing. "Sadie, I don't

know if I trust him anymore," Jude whispered as quietly as she could. "Jude, seriously, just wait, there's some reason he hasn't said anything... I

mean, he did just have to come jerk you out of your house in the middle of the night after not seeing you for almost a year!" Sadie got a little

carried away when discussing the subject with her sister. "Can you guys keep it down?" Tommy's first words came through a smile and they were

already obnoxious.

Jude was confused as ever. First of all, why, out of all people, would Tommy be here to rescue her? Then there was still the matter of being on the

run and not knowing what they were running from. Jude looked down through the front seats at the clock, 6a.m., had they already been driving

for 4 hours? Where the heck are they?

Finally, Tommy broke his silence, "Jude, I'm sorry." Jude looked at him for a second in disbelief then in anger," You're what?" "I'm sorry, for

everything." "Tommy, I've heard that enough times to cover every incident in my life, do you really think that an I'm sorry is gonna make up for you

insulting me then dissappearing?!" Jude was so furious and hurt now that tears started streaming down her face. "Jude, you have to understand,

I thought it was best for us, for you, I was trying to protect YOU." Tommy closed his eyes for a second and a tear dropped down his cheek and

stopped on his unshaven face. Tommy continued but Jude couldn't help herself, she stared at that tear in the rearview mirror, contemplating what

it meant. She wanted to wipe it away, hold him, forgive him. She wanted so much to believe that these last few months didn't happen and she

was going to get to take him home with her. "... that's why I left so suddenly and like I did. Do you understand?" When Jude came to, Tommy was

looking at her hesitantly.

"What? sorry," Jude couldn't believe she had just missed his entire apology fantacising. "I was saying that I got mixed up with bad people Jude,

the kind you never want mixed up with, I was trying to protect you and hurting you was the only way I could think to keep you from following me."

Jude thought that over for a few minutes, her gaze never leaving Tommy. Sadie leaned over and hugged her sister, "I told you he left for a

reason, I just didn't realize it was because he loved you." "Yeah, maybe,"Jude was still in a daze. "Seriously Jude, just listen to him, I think he is

really being sincere" "K, " Jude cautiously met Tommy's gaze for a split second, and turned to realize he had pulled off at a fill station.

As Jude thought about the possibilities of what or who was after her, she recalled her birthday a few years back. She had already been held

hostage once because of Tommy but couldn't keep those negative thoughts in her head. All she could hear was the sound of Tommy's voice singing to her.

_Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days?  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away?_

I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have a love to burn for you

Tommy loved her, she knew that. He couldn't have written that song if he didn't. Tommy just has... issues... she told herself. She knew that they

could work through this, "I can if he can" she thought to herself.

"Tommy, I know you love me, I just need time, " she saw Tommy's reaction as those words sank in, " and I'm going to need to know everything,

from the beginning, no more secrets, no more lies."

* * *

_**Why are they running? Where are they going? What was Sadie going to say before Tommy came?**__** Are Jude and Tommy going to have sparks again soon?**_

**Hang in there and I'll get to the next chapter quickly! Reviews help the creative process and don't forget that I am open to direction in the story from you guys! If you have any ideas or tips on improving, let me know, this IS my first fanfic and I always welcome constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is so fun! ENJOY! Hang in there! So... do you guys want Jude and Tommy together? **

* * *

Tommy turned away from Jude's gaze quickly after she said that. She watched, confused, as he got out of the car and motioned for her to follow.

"Sadie, I'm not sure about this, I'm not ready to face him. I don't want to hear how sorry he is and how it wasn't his fault he left."

"Just go. Listen to him. Then follow your heart", Sadie was always phascinated by the way Jude and Tommy were with each other.

"Sadie, if I follow my heart, I will be wherever he is. I'm scared" Jude admitted reluctantly.

"Scared of Little Tommy Q? Ooooo... scary", Sadie snickered and saw a smile peek through Jude's lips. Sadie added," I'll be here whatever happens, I'll support your decision, whatever that may be"

"You are such a dork, but I love you." Jude thanked her sister with a hug and got out of the car to follow Tommy.

Jude tried to walk normally, supressing the need to run into his arms, her eagerness was evident though. Tommy tried not to smile as he saw her uneven pace coming toward him. They were both silent until they got out of Sadie's view. They both knew Sadie, as much as they loved her, they knew she would try to "help" if she knew what was going on. As soon as they got about 10 feet into the forest, Tommy turned and embraced Jude. All the feelings rushed back to her, she only wanted to react and show she still wanted him, "Tommy, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this, to hodl you again, to feel you..." she was cut short.

"Jude, I can't do this." Jude was shocked, why was he here then?

"You what?" She was heartbroken. All the feelings she finally let surface and now he rejects them?

"I can't do this. Be with you. I care for you and don't want to see you hurt, I can't let myself be vulnerable again. Ever."

"What did I do to deserve you being so great to me?", Jude sarcastically remarked to hide the hurt.

"Jude..."

"No Tommy! I am not doing this, I'm not going to be around you while you "care" about me but won't let you true feelings show. I'm leaving, I can take care of myself, remember? I've done it the whole time you've been gone!" Jude turned around and headed back to her sister.

Tommy stood there, starting to cry, he tried to hide these things from Jude but he promised he wouldn't let her get hurt again.

"Jude! Wait!" Tommy called out to Jude.

"Why Tommy? So you can hurt me again?"

"No, I want to explain to you. I love you, I do. Things are just complicated right now. I can't lose you again. Things have to be this way though, it's for the best. We can't be _together_. " Tommy turned away from her as he said those last words. Jude saw that there was hope but wished there wasn't, it would be easier than knowing the love he once had for her was still there, just in hiding.

"Tommy, you..."

"I know, just please, please trust me."

"I need you, I'll always want you, but you are telling me that WE will never be again?"

"I don't know. Just please, listen to me. The reason we are running right now isn't because of me. Darius..."

"Darius? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He ran into trouble financially and did everything to try to settle debt."

"What's that have to do with me? I don't have any contracts with him anymore."

"That's the problem, he faked it. He posed as your manager and sold your contract for enought o cover his debt."

"What?!? He did it! then why are they after me?"

"He made it seem like you were in on it, faked phone calls and everything. They think you have part of the profit D made."

"Shit! What are we going to do? Can I just pay them to go away?"

"Jude, they aren't out for money, they only want revenge. They want you... and Sadie.I'm not sure why they are after her but they are"

"Tommy, we need to get to Sadie, she needs to know what's going on. Maybe she was more involved with D's business than we thought, she may know why they want her."

Jude and Tommy started back toward the car. Tommy put his arm around Jude as they came into view of the fill station.

"Tommy? Who is that?" "What?" Tommy looked more closely and realized that there was a car near theirs.

"SADIE!!!!" Jude screamed. The car spun out and sped down the road.

Jude and Tommy ran to the car. Sadie was gone. There was a note in Tommy's seat.

_Hello Jude._

_I know you know who I am, I'm sure your Tommy dearest told you all about what Darius did._

_You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Give me what I want and I won't kill your sister. _

_Remember you old rehearsal space? Meet me there. _

_Don't bring anyone. _

_I'll know._

"Tommy... I can't lose Sadie, she's the only one that's been there for me through everything."

"Jude, these men, are not going to just hold your sister hostage, they'll torture her. We have to get her now. I promise we will. I'm not going to let you be hurt again."

They climbed into the car. Tommy held her hand but Jude just stared at the backseat where Sadie was sitting. Why did they want Sadie?

"Tommy? What is that?"

Tommy turned to see what she was talking about.

"I don't know. Hang on. Let me check it."

* * *

_**What was Sadie going to say before Tommy came?**__** Are Jude and Tommy going to have sparks again soon? What is in the backseat? Is Sadie going to be ok?**_

**Hang in there and I'll get to the next chapter quickly! Reviews help the creative process****(in other words I'll get the next chapter out faster =] )**** and don't forget that I am open to direction in the story from you guys! If you have any ideas or tips on improving, let me know, this IS my first fanfic and I always welcome constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is so fun! ENJOY! Hang in there! I know this one is short. I'm just getting started again after doing finals and getting started on my second semester =/ blah!...**

"Darius?" Sadie asked, "geez, I'm glad it's just you."

"You sure about that?" D asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie questioned.

"You didn't honestly WANT to quit being my personal assistant did you?"

"D... you don't..." " Don't what, Sadie? You know you want it too."

"Darius! I am engaged now! Whatever you thought was going to happen isn't anymore. I'm with Kwest!"

"Hmm... How can I put this plainly. Either give me what the hell I want or I can and will take care of it and Kwest personally.

"Dar..."

"It'll be nice to repay the little bastard myself anyway. After what he did." Darius was contemplating as he slid into the backseat with Sadie.

"Maybe... you alone would do the trick. If he thought you had left to be with me. heh heh. Yeah, that should do. It'd kill him."

Darius was pushing closer to her, she could smell his breath. "D... why don't we talk first, I don't want this to be this way." D didn't listen to her, he was already

taking his shirt off. "Darius!" Sadie screamed at him. "What?! Just shut up or I'll shut you up! You know this is what you've wanted all along!" Sadie was quiet then,

trying to find a way out of this. "Come here," D said sternly. Sadie scooted toward him and he started by unbuttoning her shirt. All Sadie wanted to do was run,

she didn't know where but it's all she wanted to do right now. His hands were on her now, she shivered and D took it the wrong way, he pushed further. Sadie

shoved back trying to push him away. "I told you..." D grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around her hands and tied them behind her head. He then grabbed a couple

bandanas and wrapped it quickly around her mouth and covered her eyes with the other. Sadie was sobbing then. "Oh Sadie, don't cry, just enjoy it." She couldn't

breath. Between his weight coming down on top of her repeatedly and sobbing it just wasn't going to happen. She just wanted this over and could only think of

Kwest. Was he still going to want her after this? She then realized she could reach the knots on the bandanas. While going over what she had learned in her self

defense courses she untied them.

Suddenly, D's phone rang. He stopped. He grabbed it quickly and answered it, "What the HELL do you want?"

_**What was Sadie going to say before Tommy came?**__** Are Jude and Tommy going to have sparks again soon? What is in the backseat? Is Sadie going to be ok? Who is on the phone?**_

**Hang in there and I'll get to the next chapter quickly! Reviews help the creative process****(in other words I'll get the next chapter out faster =] )**** and don't forget that I am open to direction in the story from you guys! If you have any ideas or tips on improving, let me know, this IS my first fanfic and I always welcome constructive criticism.**


End file.
